


Out And About

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Fantasizing, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Weiss and Ruby enjoy a nice day, until Weiss just can't keep it down anymore.





	Out And About

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [FakeNamer]

It was a lovely summer day in the city of Vale, the kind of day that left any self-respecting couple no other choice than to go out on a date, which was exactly what Weiss and Ruby did.

They sauntered through the streets arm in arm and enjoyed the sunshine. Both of them wore their cutest summer dresses. The steady cool breeze tickled their thighs and arms.

They made for a pretty couple, and drew the eyes of many people upon themselves, though they only had eyes for one another. They stopped at an ice cream shop for refreshments. Weiss got a scoop of pistachio ice cream and Ruby got some with cookie dough flavor.

They sat down on a bench to lap up their ice cream in peace. Ruby hummed happily, drawing Weiss’ attention. She couldn’t help but feel like Ruby ate her ice cream in a very naughty fashion. Watching her tongue scoop up bits of the stuff gave her shivers.

Ruby just looked so cute that day. Her dress was red and covered in white roses. It stopped just above her knees, exposing her smooth legs. Then there was her cleavage. The dress’ neckline was surprisingly deep. How was Weiss expected not to steal glances at Ruby’s boobs constantly? 

Weiss was licking her own ice cream absentmindedly when Ruby’s ice cream dripped. The chocolaty brown drop fell onto her cleavage and Ruby shrieked a little.  
“Cold”, she giggled, scooped up the drop and lapped it up. Weiss would’ve gladly lapped that up for her.

Weiss shook her head. Thinking like that only served to give her an erection, and anyone would be able to tell through her own flimsy dress. She tried to control herself and finished her ice cream.

Ruby finished hers to and they got up.  
“Wait, Weiss”, Ruby said, leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. “You had some ice cream stuck there. Yummy”, Ruby giggled and walked ahead. Weiss licked her lips. She could taste the cookie dough. 

Arm in arm once more, the couple walked onto the marked square. Stalls and tables formed a whole network of little walkways for them to explore. There was much to see, from old jewelry, to furniture, to plain old junk. They stuck around one of the largest stalls, which sold old and new clothing. It was more like an open tent, really, and even had impromptu changing booths.

They sifted through boxes and tables full of clothing, pulling out notable oddities to show off, but never picking anything. They enjoyed themselves thus, until Ruby came across a table full of swimsuits.

She pulled out a green one piece out of the bunch and held it in front of herself.  
“What do you think?”, she asked Weiss. Weiss thought it would look good on Ruby. Really good. It had a hole to show off the wearers stomach and looked to be cut to show a lot of leg. She imagined Ruby looking really sexy wearing it.  
“It suits you”, she said and blushed a little.

Ruby smiled and bounced happily. Weiss took note of the fact that whatever bra Ruby was wearing, it didn’t offer a lot of support. Her boobs jiggled noticeably.

This was bad. Her cock was growing hard. She inched closer to the table she was at to hide the tent she was pitching behind a mountain of clothes.

Unfortunately, Ruby, unaware of her plight, kept egging her on. She kept pulling out swimsuits of all kinds, and Weiss kept picturing her wearing them. Weiss felt like her boner might rip her panties apart.

Then, Ruby pulled up something that could hardly be considered clothing in any sense. It was a micro bikini, the kind that covered your nipples and pussy if you were lucky. Ruby chuckled.  
“I don’t think I’m gutsy enough to wear something like this”, Ruby said.

But what if you were?, Weiss thought. She saw it right before her eyes. Ruby, almost completely naked walking onto the beach after a swim. Droplets of water running down her body, nipples threatening to get exposed any second. She walks to her towel with swaying hips, lays down on her stomach and calls Weiss over to put sunscreen on her. Weiss spreads it dutifully, she doesn’t want her girlfriend to get sunburned after all. But she get too enthusiastic. She even rubs the stuff between her butt cheeks. Ruby doesn’t complain, she only giggled and wiggles her booty excitedly. Weiss doesn’t even care about the other beach-goers. She pulls down her bikini bottom, slides her hard cock in-between Ruby’s soft cheeks and starts humping…

Back in the real world, Weiss stooped over the table and drew slow, deliberate breaths.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”, Ruby asked, sounding concerned. She walked up to Weiss and put a hand on her shoulder. Weiss looked up. Her face was bright red. She saw Ruby’s eyes widen when they saw her boner.  
“Oh dear!”, she squeaked and quickly looked around.

Weiss felt embarrassed. She didn’t know what to do. She was so hard it hurt, but there were people all around them.  
“Come here”, Ruby whispered and pulled Weiss along, acting as a shield so no one would notice Weiss’ predicament.

Ruby guided her to one of the changing booths. They slipped inside when no one was looking.  
“Let’s take care of this real quick”, Ruby said, smiled and reached underneath Weiss’ dress. She hissed when Ruby’s fingers brushed against her glans, which was poking out from her panties. Weiss lifted her dress so Ruby could see what she was doing. She shook her head and smiled at Weiss sympathetically.

“All this jut because of a few swimsuits?”, she asked and spat into her palm. “You’re the cutest, Weiss”, she said and pulled down Weiss’ panties. Once her throbbing cock was free, Ruby wrapped her slippery hand around it and started jerking her off.

Ruby was wrong. If anyone was cute, it was her, Weiss thought. She looked down at the little redhead. She smiled at Weiss with her big, pretty silver eyes. Her soft little hand was tightly wrapped around her boner and felt so good. Weiss’ hips started thrusting into it on their own.

“That’s it, Weiss”, Ruby murmured into her ear, “let it all out”. That wasn’t difficult. Between her excitement, Ruby’s soft touch and the fact that anyone could walk in on them at any second, Weiss came sooner rather than later.

When her orgasm was imminent, she started to whimper. Ruby knew that sound very well, and while she liked hearing it, she thought it more prudent to shut it up before anyone caught wind of what they were doing. So she sealed Weiss’ lips with her own, and that pushed her lower over the edge.

Jizz started squirting out at high pressure, splashing all over the cloth that served as the wall of the booth. Ruby wasn’t sure if it was for sale, but if it was no one was going to buy it now. Weiss made a huge mess until her spunk only dribbled out of her.

Her cock softened in Ruby’s hand to the point where it could be safely contained in her panties once more.  
“Feeling better?”, Ruby asked and licked some cum off of her hand. Weiss nodded and kissed her again.

After that, they quickly left. Weiss was already outside, but Ruby went back to buy something. She returned with a small bag, and they left together. 

They continued their exploration of the market, but Weiss wasn’t wholly invested in it. She couldn’t stop thinking about Ruby. The handjob had helped, but Weiss always felt a little dissatisfied when she didn’t get to actually put it in.

She thought about fucking Ruby. About her boobs bouncing with every thrust, about her sweet moaning, about the warmth and the tightness…

Ruby’s cleavage was tantalizing, but so was her butt. Ruby’s dress was thin, and every time she leaned over a table to get a better look at something it tightly hugged the contours of her lovely rear.

It was only a matter of time until Weiss’ cock acted up again, but this time she was more proactive in the resolution of her tensions.

She took her chance when they walked along a calm street. Weiss gropes Ruby’s butt and gave it a squeeze.  
“Hey”, Ruby giggled, “where do you think you’re touching?”, she asked. Then she looked at Weiss’ face, saw the blushing, saw how she chewed her lip. Before she could say anymore, Weiss pulled her into an ally and kissed her deeply.

“Please, Ruby. I want you so badly”, Weiss said, hugging her tightly. Ruby felt Weiss’ erection pressing against her belly. “I’ll be quick, promise!”. What was Ruby supposed to do? Not grant Weiss’ wish?

She sighed and pushed Weiss away far enough so she could move.  
“Alright, alright”, she sighed and smiled. Ruby put her hands on the nearest wall and stuck her butt out. “Take me”. Weiss lifted Ruby’s dress immediately and was greeted by her beautiful, round butt. Ruby was wearing a tiny pink thong. Weiss pulled it aside and started rubbing her dick against Ruby’s pussy. Once it was nice and slippery, she shoved it in.

“Haa… Weiss”, Ruby gasped. “So big… mmmh”. Weiss couldn’t speak. She finally felt Ruby’s slippery little whole around her cock and Ruby was making her cute little noises with every thrust. This was what she had wanted all along.

Weiss quickly found her rhythm. She fucked Ruby fast and deep. The slapping of their hips echoed through the alley, as well as Ruby’s moaning. Weiss watched her bouncy butt jiggle with delight. As the romp continued, Ruby started thrusting back into Weiss, making for an even rougher ride.  
“Oooh, yes...”, Ruby hissed when Weiss reached around to fondle her boobs.

They continued for a few minutes, until Weiss felt the sweet onset of her climax. Ruby was already cumming, shaking her head wildly and moaning. Weiss put a hand on Ruby’s mouth before she came. A muffled scream was heard. Ruby always cried out when Weiss came inside her like that.

She filled Ruby’s pussy up as much as she could. Weiss felt like she was letting out even more than before. When her cock, semi-flaccid, finally slipped out of Ruby, she felt accomplished. She squatted down and spread Ruby’s labia to watch her cream slowly flow out.

After cleaning up, the couple walked out of the ally, arm in arm, as if it were the natural thing to do. Ruby hugged Weiss’ arm tightly. Weiss felt her soft breasts pressing against her, which she enjoyed. They decided that the date had been fun and headed back to the Academy.

On the flight, Ruby dozed off with her head on Weiss’ shoulder. The bag with her purchase rested on her lap, but fell down eventually. Weiss picked it up and took the liberty to check out what Ruby had bought. It was a mass of strings and a few small pieces of cloth.

Weiss’ blushed and looked at the sleeping girl. She felt so lucky to have her.


End file.
